


Day 1: Era 3

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Bellow Diamond Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 2019, Bellow Diamond week, F/F, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Yellow attempts to MINGLE.





	Day 1: Era 3

The bridges of Homeworld’s roads and routes sprawled between buildings and towers to the horizon. Each path had its own purpose from material transport to foot traffic. What was organized perfection was now chaos: gems of different castes mingled on incorrect bridges with a large group of soldiers gathered on a courtyard meant for scholars. It would have been a disgrace here on the central planet; the heart of the Empire. And yet, Yellow couldn’t help but crack a smile.

She stood in an alley way between two factories watching veterans and newly created fighters alike talking and bonding. Instead of ridged training there was laughter. Instead of war and death there was the promise of a future. Amethysts, Jaspers, Topazes, and Rubies all speaking their own words, unafraid, where before they’d never risk such behavior even in the shadows of Homeworld. 

The Diamond had shape shifted herself to a more reasonable height: a social skill she picked up from her time on Earth. Steven explained how most beings did not like when someone fifty times their size loomed over them while trying to have a conversation. Even more so when said giant held them in their hand and glared down. Now a bit taller than a Japser, Yellow had to agree.

It was a bit awkward not towering above every building, but Yellow found the size change interesting. The idea would have never crossed her mind otherwise. What purpose did a Diamond have to be smaller and weaker? Yet now she saw everything from a new perspective. Rubies were small but determined. Topazes had much more passion than their bulk forms displayed. She remained hidden, watching them all. 

“You should see my colony. Volcanoes, as big as these towers! Lava everywhere!”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Nah, the organics were worse. Big worms in the ground. Just one misstep and BAM you’re gone!”

A Jasper and a Topaz were chatting it up, moving away from the main group. Behind them three Amethysts were listening to a Ruby brag about a mission.

“Yeah, there were ten of them. Our unit was trapped, no help for miles.”

“Woah. What did you do?”

The Ruby crossed her arms, nodding. “Well, it was a bit unorthodox but we dug! We kept digging into the cliff and under into a cave. A huge chamber filled with crystals and”

The Amethysts all gasped. 

“And that’s when I knew: I was gonna go into construction! Silly right? We all thought so. Then we get back and look at us now!”

It was true. Yellow ducked behind the side of the alley as the group passed. The first decree of the Authority for Era 3 was reassignment for any Gem unhappy with their current purpose. Scholars became explorers, workers became farmers and architects, and soldiers became construction workers and even entertainers. Tasks new and old were taken up by a population willing to try new things.

Stuck in the sidelines, Yellow felt a twinge of fear. Not of being small or alone among stranger gems or even the prospect of so much change. It was a clouded mist that grew in her: these soldiers could so easily adapt, and yet here she stood in the shadows, unsure how to even begin a new life. All she had known was commanding and control, but after helping the corrupted gems on Earth, she knew she had to do more. But there were no orders. No task to complete. Not even a direction. She was so good at following commands, but to make them up on her own?

“Ooops, didn’t see yah there buddy.”

The Jasper had been telling another off world story and walked straight into Yellow. At first the gems passed it off as a little accident until they saw who they are ran into.

“M-My Diamond!”

Yellow crossed her arms, giving her best smile. This did not help the situation. “Yes. Hello.”

The Jasper and Topaz fell to their knees. Noticing the presence of Yellow, the other group with the Ruby quickly followed their example.

“It is an honor to be in your radiance!”

More soldiers in the gathering began to wander over to see what the fuss was about. Soon the entire clearing outside of the alley was filled with kneeling gems.

“Great.” Yellow sighed, still trying to smile. “Um, there’s no need for that.” She let her arms down, walking between the gems. “Not any more, I mean.” Everyone was looking up now, confused but still kneeling. “I promise, it’s fine.”

Some near the front began to stand back up, hesitating. Yellow stood there unable to figure out what to say next. All the planets she had conquered, all the wars she had won, all the bases she had planned: nothing helped her when it came this. 

“So. Yeah. Glad everyone is here.” Yellow knew her voice was awkwardly loud, yet she kept going. “Are you all enjoying your time back on Homeworld?”

If there were crickets on this planet, they’d be singing in between the painful gap caused by Yellow’s question. She took a few steps back, her forced smile twitching.

“What is going on here?”

A commanding voice echoed over the clearing. Any gem standing or about to quickly fell back to their knees, heads bowed. Yellow let her tense shoulders relax. Saved.

“Only a gathering, Blue.” She shouted up.

“Yellow?” Blue’s gaze fell over the crowd to the small Diamond in the corner. “Is that you?” She leaned down, gently taking the smaller Yellow in her hand. 

“Yes.” Yellow averted her eyes, now knowing what it felt like when she picked up a lone Peridot for making a simple mistake. “I was trying something Steven taught us.”

“Ah, yes.” Blue nodded. “The part about the size and intimidation.” She cracked a smile. It grew wider as she brought her other hand up to cover her mouth. “You look adorable.”

“Blue, please.” Yellow exhaled hard, glancing down at the still bowing crowd. “I am trying.”

“May like to try with you, then? I’ve had no luck with my court.” Blue frowned. 

The small Yellow reached out and rested a hand on Blue’s massive thumb. “Of course. But, maybe we should pick another spot.”

“Oh, why?” Blue tilted her head.

Yellow gestured down to the gathered soldiers still kneeling in silent reverence.

“Ah. So I see.” Blue waved her free hand. “All of you, return to your duties at once.”

Yellow flinched.

“Erm, I mean, go about your business? Hang out?” Blue gave an awkward grin, trying to make her voice sound kinder. “Go for a walk?”

Rising at the command, the gems exchanged confused glances.

“I should just leave, shouldn’t I?” Blue whispered.

Yellow nodded. “Don’t worry. I’m even worse at it.”

Blue walked to another group of buildings: ship construction docks and various warehouses. After setting Yellow down, her form filled with light before shrinking to match her fellow Diamond’s size. Both now stood in another alleyway, away from most of the bustle.

“Alright.” Blue looked determined. “Now what?”

Yellow gave a shrug. “We try again.”

A frown from Blue. “And if that fails?”

“We try again.” Yellow sighed. “Until we get it.”

Blue took Yellow’s hand. Their eyes met in solidarity.

“We can do this. For the Empire.”


End file.
